


Little further left to fall

by Krasimer



Series: Dreams of You 'Verse [11]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a promise. He had said he would stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little further left to fall

He had promised that he would stay to stand guard over Balin's tomb.

He had looked Dwalin in the eyes, the much more thickly built dwarf still in mourning for his brother, and he had promised he would stay. He had ignored the jittery feeling in his stomach as he told the older dwarf that he would watch over their fallen comrade, over Dwalin's brother.

And so he had stayed.

He was Ori. He was a scribe. He would record their days in the tomb, first out of curiosity of how he would reflect on it later in life, and later out of necessity.

In case anybody ever stumbled upon their unintentional tomb.

He twitched as he heard noises, pulling his book to his chest and clutching his pen close to himself. They had been trapped in here, and the noises were echoing horribly around the cavern.

He wondered if he would see Dwalin again.

He wondered if Dwalin would live out the rest of his ages alone.

In the middle of the battle, he shoved his book and his pen up against the edge of Balin's tomb, trying to at least help keep the door shut.

It was for naught.

He chuckled, blood dripping from his mouth onto himself, so unprepared and without armor. Not many of them had been wearing any when they had become trapped.

Failing eyesight led him back to his book. Trembling fingers held onto it as tight as they could.

Around him, voices were calling out, and try as he might, he couldn't respond.

Someone held him, tried to get him to look up, tried to get him out of there before more came.

He shook his head, clutching his book with one hand, the other moving feebly to rest on the corner of Balin's tomb.

His last words were soft and quiet, blood-loss draining them of any strength they might have once held.

_"I promised him I'd stay."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I am so sorry that this is my second Hobbit fic.  
> The Lord of the Rings movies are to blame for this, because the skeleton in Balin's tomb with the book is actually Ori.  
> On that note, one of the things that Frodo pulls out of the trunk in the beginning of The Hobbit is one of Fili's swords.  
> Peter Jackson is somehow related to Moffat, I just know it.


End file.
